A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor light emitting device that converts current into light. Recently, the LED can represent a white color having superior light efficiency by employing a phosphor material or combining LEDs having a various colors.
In addition, since the brightness of the light emitting device employing the LED is increased, so that the light emitting device employing the LED can be used as a light source in various products, such as a lighting indicator, a character indicator, a lighting device and an image indicator.